


Where The Hell Have You Been?

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anger, Crying, Daddy Doctor (Doctor Who), Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Doctor Who Feels, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hormones, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Missing Persons, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy, TARDIS Rooms, Twelfth Doctor Era, Whouffaldi Fanfiction Countdown, Whouffaldi Fic Challenge, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: The Doctor has been gone for three weeks and Clara is growing impatient. Especially when he leaves at a time she is in vital need of care.





	Where The Hell Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : 12 x Clara Oswald
> 
> Quote from : Season 8, Episode 2 "Into The Daleks"
> 
> Alternate Universe, not based off of this said episode, I'm only using the quote. Note that the quote I used will be italicized.

Pacing the floor of the hallway in my flat, I gave a heavy sigh. He was an arse, a complete bloody arse! Who did he think he was leaving me at a time like this? Closing my eyes ever so softly, I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. This was a lot of work.

Adverting my eyes down to the bulging bump on my stomach, I placed my hand upon it and gave a sad smile. The one that always made him confused. 

"Thats your daddy for you. He's always runnin' off, not thinking of his loved ones." I felt a soft kick as I moved my hand slowly in circles. The baby obviously had feelings about this too. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was nearing six-thirty and still I had heard not a single word from him. I haven't even heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS that I loved so much. 

Three Weeks. It's been three weeks since I last seen him, or heard from him. I had sent him to go and get coffee's for us in Glascow, as he asked what did I want, and he never came back. I had kept in touch with Jenny who had told me to not loose faith, but this was it. I needed him the most at this time and he wasn't here. I would call for him and nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

I mean, I half expected him to just come running through the door with a fleet of Emojibots or Daleks close behind him. He and his Sonic Screwdriver in hand. I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh, sometimes I wondered who he loved more, me or that TARDIS. I mean, I was more important, obviously. And especially at a time like this.

Having stopped pacing, I slowly began my way to the living room. Just before I was about to sit down, I was hit by one of those  _lovely_ contractions. They've been coming a lot more than usual, and I was nearing the end of my term. But I just had to hold off, especially for him. 

Though I hated him at the moment, god I still loved him, Time Lord and all. I miss that crooked smile and that look of adventure in his eyes. Steadying myself against the nearest wall, I breathed slowly. Maybe I should just stop worrying? 

It was not good for the baby and at times I could feel myself stressing over his whereabouts. I mean, what if he was stuck? Imprisoned? Or worse, dead? I shook my head, trying to rid of the thought, it was too much to bare at the moment. Throwing my hands up in the air, I just decided to retire to the bedroom, it was useless waiting around for him. 

Just as I was about to step through the threshold of the bedroom, the house gave a small rumble. I grabbed the door frame and my eyes widened in shock. That's when the familiar sound of the TARDIS as it began to appear slowly in the front living room. I wanted to be excited, I couldn't believe it! But I knew I had to play shell-shock and angry. He needs to understand that he cannot just run off and leave us! I was indeed mad, I just was super excited he was back! He didn't leave us for eternity and was okay!

When the TARDIS fully appeared in the middle of the living room, the door opened and out walked the Doctor. He was smiling gradually at me as he stepped into the living room! 

"Hello love." He said, walking towards me with a little cup holder holding two coffee cups on it. I held out my hand to stop him and crossed my arms, giving him my best pissed off face ever. He looked genuinely confused. 

 _"Where the hell have you been?"_ I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He looked at the coffee's and then back at me. 

 _"You sent me for coffee."_  He answered honestly. I rolled my eye and sighed, yes I bloody well knew where he had gone, but it does  _not_  take anyone three weeks to get some damned coffee! From Glascow!

 _"Three weeks ago. In Glasgow."_  He raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them.

 _"Three weeks, that's a long time."_  I nodded my head in a  _yeah, don't you think?_  way. 

 _"In Glascow. That's dead in a ditch."_  I said, placing my hand on my stomach and glaring at him.

 _"It's not my fault, I got distracted."_  He said. I groaned, of course it wasn't his fault! Nothing was ever his fault! I turned away from him and stormed into the bedroom. He followed closely behind. 

 _"By what?"_  I asked him angrily, grabbing my robe off of the bathroom door and throwing it on. He smiled at me. Setting the coffee's down on the night stand, he walked up to me excitedly and grabbed my hand. 

 _"We can always find something. Come on."_ He said, pulling me back into the living room. He pulled me towards the TARDIS and I stopped him. 

"No, I'm not going on another adventure with you." I said, wrenching my hand away from him. "Haven't you noticed I have to think for the safety of two now?" I asked him, pointing at my stomach. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through his unkempt silver-grey hair. Sighing softly, he shook his head. 

"I could never forget-"

"Well it seems like you have! It's been three weeks!" I said, feeling a lump in my throat as I tried not to break and cry. I just wanted him to hold me now. Damn these pregnancy hormones. Closing my eyes tight, I took a small breath and let it out softly. 

"This is no adventure." He said. "Come." He said, softly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. He held it open for me and I was met by the familiarity of the TARDIS. The buzz, the hum of it running was enough to send the hairs on my arms on edge, it's felt like ages. 

The dim lights were calming for me, even at a time like this. Walking over to the console, I ran my hands lightly over all of the levers and buttons. I know it irritated him to no extent when I touched the console, but I could tell he was biting his tongue as I looked over at him. He had his hands in his pocket, staring down at his shoes. Those impeccable black Doc Martens.  

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked him, with my back turned. I was staring at the console, trying not to let any emotion change slip. But how could you stay mad at him for long? 

Glancing at him, he looked at me and smiled warmly. Stepping towards me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. 

"You know I love you more than anything in the universe and would do anything for you, right?" He asked in a soft tone. The TARDIS began making whirring and beeping noises to protest against his exclamation. He rolled his eyes and lightly tapped the console. Sighing, I shook my head. 

"Seems to me the TARDIS gets more attention and affection than I do." I answered bitterly. He gave a laugh and reached his hand out to rest upon my stomach. 

"I beg to differ. Otherwise, that attention and affection wouldn't have you in the predicament you are in." I blushed deeply and swatted him in the arm. 

"Oh hush you! Now, I haven't gotten all day! I've been on my feet and need to rest!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my smile. He held up a finger and winked.

"Trust me darling, we have eternity."

"Oh don't  _Time Lord_  talk me!" I said with a laugh, contradicting my attitude only moments before.

"On the contrary, it is my specialty." He answered with a smirk. "But on a serious note, I do know you are tired, so shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand, palm up, to me. I looked at it then back at him. Gingerly placing my hand in his, he led me towards the opposite wall we had come from, on the other side of the TARDIS. Just as he was about to push open the door, he stopped. Whipping around towards me, he furrowed his attack eyebrows at me.

"Close your eyes." He said. I frowned.

"I don't take orders." I said, mocking him. 

"Just do as your told." He answered back with a smirk. "Besides, you humans like the, what is known as, the element of surprise effect, am I right?"

"I don't know, are you asking the right question?" I answered back, folding my arms over my chest.

"Close them!" He ordered once more. I threw up my hands.

"Okay! Okay!" Shaking my head, I covered my eyes with my hands. He moved around me and placed his hand on the small of my back and grabbed my hand with his other free one. Then, leading me through the door, I continued to keep my eyes closed.

Just feeling the effect of the room was a much more different atmosphere. He led me a few steps further and then he stopped. Turning my head, trying to hear anything, I smiled to myself. He placed his hands over mine and whispered in my ear;

"Ready?" I nodded my head slowly. Then, ever so gently, he began to pull my hands away from my eyes. What I saw was something I'd have never imagined. 

The room...he had somehow turned it into a...a...nursery. I stood there, my hand covering my mouth as I took it all in. 

The colors were extraordinary. The walls were painted and done up in constellations and space. There was a white crib with a mobile of the planet Gallifrey and Earth. A rocking chair sat in the corner and upon a dresser was a miniature model of the TARDIS. 

Tears  threatened to fall from my eyes as I walked over to the crib and pushed the little mobile, watching it spin around. 

"You like it?" He asked me. He still stood in the doorway as I looked at him. A tear escaped from my eye as I smiled brilliantly at him. 

"I-I love it." I croaked out. The reality of us becoming parents, together, hit me really hard and I began to cry harder than I had wanted to. He came to my side and held me as I cried into his jacket. 

He placed kisses on the top of my head and forehead as he rubbed his hand in soothing circles on my back. Once I had stopped crying, I just stood there, relishing in the feeling of him holding me after what felt like eternity. Sniffing, I smiled softly and gave a small laugh.

"I thought you didn't like giving hugs." He pulled back and smirked. 

"That was until you changed the man before you." I rolled my eyes. Reaching up, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I'm glad I did. I absolutely love all of this, thank you." I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled shyly. 

"Its nothing. Besides, I want our child to be able to go on adventures with us!" I laughed and wiped at my eyes, I knew I looked like a wreck. 

"But not too soon though." I chimed in, knowing he'd jump for any adventure or mystery. But now he had to really understand that not only has he made himself essential to me, but to the both of us, unborn or not. 

"Of course." He answered. But his eyes told another story. 

I saw no reason to argue at the moment, I just wanted to enjoy this. 

"It finally feels like its fully registered to me that I'm having a baby." I said. He furrowed his brows at me.

"Really? The impossible girl, walking around for almost nine months looking like a balloon that keeps inflating, the same way your eyes do, and your just now realizing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up you old man."

 

**THE END**


End file.
